


Forbidden Fruit

by musesmistress



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hot, but so is the company - wouldn't it be nice if they could blame it on the fruit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruit

Lovely; It wasn’t a word Elizabeth would use to describe the area or even the quiet company that was Ronon Dex. But with just the right sarcastic edge it could be used to convey the situation. She had to wonder just what John had done to get her into this problem, roaming a desert world miles from the Stargate.

She also had to muse over why her off-world trips always ended up with her in some uncomfortable, uncharacteristic, and drastically unusual position. 

They had no idea where the Stargate was, well she didn’t anyway. And even if she did it wouldn’t make a difference. Ronon had been leading her to it when something had caught his eye and they’d changed direction. Now here they were, in the middle of a sweltering waste land, hoping that whatever had happened was being sorted and a Jumper was out looking for them.

She knew her face was getting sun burned, and her shirt was so wet from sweat that it clung to her in all the wrong places. Though if Ronon spared a moment to turn and look at her he probably would have thought it was all the right places.

Elizabeth stopped and sat down on the ground for a moment, her feet hurt and she was exhausted from the additional exposed heat. The village they had been in was only a ten minute walk from the Stargate. Rodney had naturally complained the whole way, but stepping into the shelter they had built for themselves had been blissful.

“We’re almost there,” Ronon said and she looked up to catch his eyes drifting down her chest.

“Where?” she asked and protectively wrapped her arms around her body. His eyes flicked up to her face, he didn’t seem apologetic for looking, just... well the usual blank face of Ronon.

“Shelter,” he said indicating behind him to a patch of trees. She hadn’t seen them before, not that she’d been looking anywhere but at his back for the whole time they’d been walking, but still she considered if they were really there. Could they be a mirage, brought on by the stifling heat of this planet? How she wished she’d worn less. “Come on,” he said reaching down and dragging her up by the arms. He pushed her ahead of him this time and she was a little thankful for the hand that stayed on her shoulder to keep her moving.

As she stepped into the shade of the trees she was struck by just how calm and cool it was. The planets sunlight and shade temperature where vastly different giving. Elizabeth reached out and placed a hand on the trunk of the nearest tree and thanked any ancient who was watching that it was real, they’d be dead by nightfall if the trees had been a hallucination.

She dropped down against its trunk and watched Ronon wander between the trees looking up at the branches. As he moved, he pulled his shirt up over his head and deposited it on the ground not far from her.

“Oh be still my beating heart,” she said under her breath and then wished she’d said nothing when Ronon stepped back around a tree and raised an eyebrow. “Sorry,” she said and reached down to untie her boots. Ronon vanished again and as she pulled off her boots she couldn’t help but hope he removed the rest of his clothes – for some reason she was feeling very amorous right now.

“I think you should take some clothes off,” Ronon said stepping out to her side as she shoved the last sock into a boot.

“Excuse me?” it came a little less dignified that she’d expected and he raised a brow at her.

“To keep cool, until help comes.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” she said with a laugh.

“I won’t do anything,” he promised with a smirk. She couldn’t find an answer to that, not one that didn’t consist of the words ‘I’ and ‘will’. The hesitation made Ronon’s grin broader before he added: “Unless you will.”

She would.

“I can’t exactly take anything off,” she pointed out and looked down. She realised for the first time what Ronon had found so interesting earlier. Her which shirt was practically see-through, it was almost pointless wearing it. “I am not walking around in my underwear for John and Rodney to see when they find us.”

“But you’d let me see?” he asked almost lazily.

“Anytime,” she said without thinking then bit her lower lip and looked away. “I can’t believe I said that out loud,” she added almost apologetically. She’d spent years learning to hold her tongue and talk to people with respect, even if they couldn’t do the same in return. Ronon dropped down onto the ground beside her, she couldn’t turn and look at him; it was just too embarrassing. He reached over and placed his ringers on her neck just beside her collar and she finally gave in and turned to him.

“I can see through this, you know?” he said flicking his finger against the lapel. “So you might as well take it off and cool down.”

He was right, she’d give him that and as his fingers brushed over her collarbone her hands moved up to the buttons of the once white shirt. He watched her, she knew he did even though she didn’t turn to look at him; she could feel his eyes on her as she slowly undid each button and teasingly parted the material. Elizabeth paused before removing it though, taking a moment to see if he’d become inpatient before she parted the whole shirt and dropped it from her shoulders to the ground. Instantly the cool air of the shade wafted over her and she sighed in relief.

“Now these,” Ronon said tugging at the knee of her pants.

“You first,” she challenged with a grin.

“That wouldn’t be fair,” he offered, “I don’t wear anything under mine.”

“And you think I do?” she offered as a reply and met his stare.

Sometimes, usually after the event, Elizabeth contemplated the fact that she started whatever had happened. Flirting with John, she was sure she’d started that. The tease between her and Radek, that was her doing too. Now she’d moved onto, and she had to think it, ‘bigger and better things’.

“Either way,” Ronon said after a few moments, “you’ll still be wearing the same amount of coverings as me.”

“How do you figure that?”

He didn’t answer, not in words anyway, instead he reached up and flicked the strap of her bra and once again she knew he was right. Even if she did wear nothing under her pants, which she did, she would still be down to one item of clothing. Not giving in on removing the clothing on her lower half, Elizabeth reached up behind herself and flicked the clasp open. She didn’t give it much help is slipping down her shoulders and arms to the ground; she was far too interested in watching Ronon fight to keep his eyes fixed on hers.

Standing up, Elizabeth offered her hand down to him thinking he would take it to join her on her feet. But Ronon, she was quickly learning, was far too focused on winning the game. His hand came up, but instead of taking hers, it moved to pull her button open and the other joined it instantly and she felt the zipper slowly trail down her stomach. Her lose pants dropped low on her hips and Ronon snorted in satisfaction.

“You lied.”

“I never actually said there was nothing under them,” she pointed out, “I left that to your imagination.”

“My imagination doesn’t do your beauty justice.”

It was his turn to look away and she quirked a brow at his sudden openness. All this time she had considered the way he looked at her as monstrous, but now, thinking back, hunger would have been a better word.

“Ronon,” she said as he moved away.

“You’re too good,” he said dryly, “you deserve much better than me.”

“Ronon,” she protested but he moved further away. Frustrated, Elizabeth pushed her pants off her hips and stepped out of them. She moved quickly, not giving him a chance to react, she seized his arm and pulled him around until she could pin him to the nearest tree. She closed the gap with one swift movement and was up on her toes as her body leaned against him so she could kiss him.

He was too stunned to react, he froze almost afraid of what the kiss actually was or even afraid that he’d long forgotten what how to do it. She was a little stunned herself, never had she been this bold with a man, especially one that could easily hurt her.

When he relaxed, so did she and the kiss eased into a passionate encounter pooled between her legs. His hands moved to wrap around her sides and she moaned into his mouth as the simple touch sent shivers up her spine. She squealed as he lifted her off the ground to match his height and wrapped her legs quickly around his waist. Pressed even closer she could feel her nipples brush against the fine hairs of his chest and his erection against the cotton of her panties.

She broke the kiss and dropped her head back and he instantly moved his mouth to her neck. His teeth on her skin made her shudder for a moment before he bit into her shoulder. She yelped and looked down at the teeth mark and knew it would bruise before they got home. Ronon shifted her higher and wrapped his mouth around her breast, engulfing as much as he possibly could in one wide mouthful. He was rough, taking what he could and she reminded herself briefly that he probably hadn’t been with a woman for more than eight years. She was starting to admire his restraint when she felt a hand shoved between them and he pulled the strings of his own pants apart and let them drop to the ground.

Instead of starting to move her panties to the side, as she expected, he placed his hand on her backside and took a firm hold. It forced her hard against him, his cock trapped between them separated only by the thin and now sopping wet cotton that made up her underwear. She pressed her hips to him as she groaned in pleasure and rocked as best she could hoping to give him all the pressure he wanted and needed to turn the game in her favour. She was back in control.

At least for the few seconds it took him to drop his hand down between her legs and rip her underwear. She barely had the time to take in what he’d done before he was pushing up inside her with a hungry growl that added a shiver down her spine as her hips twitched to push him deeper. Her arms, previously resting on her shoulders moved to wrap around the back of his neck and she tightened every muscles she could until not even air could find a gap between them.

She could feel his control slipping, his finger digging deep into her backside, his length and hips twitching against her and his breathing ragged against her neck punctuated every few seconds by a groan or growl. Ronon sank to the ground, and she almost lost her own control as she dropped deeper onto his hard cock, he brushed his lips along her shoulder as he leaned forward dropping her back onto the warm sandy ground of the desert world.

It was a shock when she realised he’d taken his control back, instead of moving and thrusting hard into her he started a lazy, slow pace as his lips travelled across her throat to the other shoulder. She couldn’t let go of him though, all her discipline seemed to be locked in the tips of her fingers as they dug into Ronon back. At least his marks would be hidden by his dreadlocks.

She flexed around his length and he faltered, stopping his lucid movements and resting his head against her chest. It was then that she realised the reasoning behind his easy pace, he was afraid to let go, afraid to hurt her and push her away. She would have been, she’d spent many days since he’d agreed to stay in Atlantis wondering just how carefully he trod not make an enemy of himself. That didn’t matter to her, she had wanted his the last year, she had wanted to see him, touch him, give him the chance to find and rebuild his home. But most of all, she wanted him to remember what it was to be loved instead of hunted. To be needed instead of wanted. To her the difference was easy, but for him, he’d probably long forgotten what it was to possess something that wouldn’t be taken away by the Wraith.

“Ronon,” she said finally moving her fingers off his shoulders to bring his head up and face her. “I want this,” she breathed out as he shifted his knees and effectively his cock. “I want you.”

He watched her for a moment, she could see the search in his eyes the worry of what he could do. She knew as well as he did that he could do some serious damaged if he wanted to, but he didn’t want to, and she could see that too. When he didn’t start to move, she took control, lifting her own hips to thrust against him and he let out a long and dangerously low growl before he began to move again. She had to gasp as he thrust into her, hard long strokes that made the walls of her sex flutter and the muscles in her legs tighten around his waist. He leaned in close, dropping his head down beside hers and shifted to get comfortable before he let his control go and his movements became wild and frantic.

Elizabeth’s eyes closed, she couldn’t keep them open any longer not even to look up at the canopy of trees above her as the sensation of a long forgotten act washed over them. Ronon’s teeth where back on her shoulder, the sharp ends digging in adding an edge to the pleasure coursing through her body. He shifted again and she felt something brush against her clit on every thrust. Once, twice, three times before she cried out her orgasm and tightened on his cock. Ronon’s reaction was almost instantaneous, his pushed in deep pulled back as though to pull out and she used her legs, still wrapped around him, to force him back in. He couldn’t fight her and pushing up to sit back on his knees he grabbed her hips and pulled her to him as his hot sperm let lose inside her.

He let his breath out in a hiss between his teeth, his hand relaxed on her hips and he settled her back on the ground before brushing delicately up her sides and over her stomach until he could lean over and kiss her. Elizabeth’s arms went back up around his neck to hold him in place as she forced the kiss to last longer. If she was honest, she was afraid he wouldn’t look at her again after this, and she wanted him to look, want to feel his touch and kiss and everything all over again. But the moment wasn’t destined to be, not when someone nearby cleared their throat.

“Am I interrupting something?” John asked and Elizabeth squeezed her eyes tight shut.

“That is the most stupidest question I’ve ever heard,” Rodney spat and she heard his feet shuffle away as he continued. “Their naked for god’s sake, how could you not be interrupting?” She heard John mumble something as he turned and followed the scientist and Elizabeth opened her eyes to find Ronon grinning at her.

“We could always blame the fruit,” he offered and his head jerked to the left. She turned to look in the direction and saw, beside the tree she’d sat leaning against, a small pile of fruits. She gave a short laugh as she pulled back from her and helped her up from the ground.

They dressed quickly, Elizabeth shoving her ruined underwear into a pocket, and stepped out of the small woodland to find the Puddlejumper mere minutes away. She gave a sigh before turning to Ronon.

“I think you should know,” she said and paused to lick her lips, “I always want what I shouldn’t deserve,” she turned away from him and moved towards the jumper. “And forbidden fruit is far too tempting.”


End file.
